


All That Matters

by bakedgarnet



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F, fluffy one shot, mohawk-era elastigirl, they're just teenagers in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgarnet/pseuds/bakedgarnet
Summary: Prompt for a fluffy one shot: "The world seemed diminished without you." and "You shine so brightly in my eyes, it puts every other woman in the shade."





	All That Matters

Evelyn had been thinking, for a while now, about her girlfriend. It was nearing three in the morning, and the darkness of the night stretched into her bedroom like reaching fingers, throwing shadows across every surface that were only interrupted by the streetlights outside of her window. She had been tossing and turning for quite some time, which was nothing new particularly. She had enough trouble falling asleep on a regular night— this one was only different because she now had someone to occupy her far too alert mind with.

 

Helen was just… _great_.

 

She sighed into her pillow, closing her eyes and seeing those kind cinnamon eyes framed by thick eyelashes, auburn hair that she wore styled into a mohawk, much to the rest of the Deavor family’s dismay, and— something else.

 

She was thinking about Helen so much because Helen had told her something rather important the other day, sitting her down in her backyard as the summer sun beamed down onto their heat-flushed skin. She had taken a while to get to her point, steadily beating around the bush until Evelyn had calmly, but pointedly suggested that she just _spit it out, already._

 

Her favorite pair of brown eyes had gone wide, and Helen’s bottom lip had nearly been chewed raw by her teeth. After avoiding eye contact and taking a few steadying deep breaths, Helen had told her something that had knocked the air from her lungs.

 

_“I’m... Elastigirl.”_

 

Now, Evelyn was no fool. She had seen the uncanny resemblance probably more than anyone. She had brought it up as a joke, teasing Helen about having a far more famous, and far more talented, doppelgänger. When she asked how her mohawk came to be, after telling her just how goddamn _hot_ it looked on her of course, Helen had said that she was inspired by the hero herself. And Evelyn believed her because there was no way that her _girlfriend_ was a Super.

 

Except that she was one. She was _the_ Elastigirl. Motorcycle riding, mohawk wearing, bag guy punching Elastigirl.

 

And Evelyn? She was just a far too wealthy math and science nerd who got way too competitive during games of chess and built robots in her spare time instead of building her socializing skills. Sure, she was the daughter of Cornelius and Maggie Deavor, owners of DevTech Industries, but she had no legacy of her own yet. She was only eighteen years old.

 

And Elastigirl, Helen, had picked her.

 

She felt a dreamy sigh leave her lips before she could stop herself, and blushed in embarrassment even though no one was around to hear her. She pulled the blankets tighter around herself as if that would hide her from her overwhelmingly mushy thoughts.

 

She laid like that for a while longer, piecing together all of the things she had seen and heard about everyone’s favorite teenage superhero and matching them to the Helen Truax that she knew so well. She mainly just couldn’t believe that _Helen_ rode a motorcycle. The girl refused to get near one whenever they had come into contact with a parked one in passing. Perhaps it was all a part of her alter-ego’s persona. Which made Evelyn wonder which side was the real her.

 

They were probably both her, if she was being fair. Helen was far too hell bent on honesty to have made too much of a change. She had to wonder how much it had torn her up inside to keep this secret for the half a year that they had been together.

 

She huffed, lamenting the lack of sleep that she was getting, and turned the other way, facing away from her bedroom window.

 

She closed her eyes for the next half hour, and jerked them open again to look at her bedside clock, groaning when she saw how much time had passed without sleep coming to her.

 

Without warning, a shadow fell over her bed, and Evelyn glanced up to see a figure-shaped silhouette on the ground where the light from her window had been. Whirling around in a panic, her pulse pounding in her ears, she was on the verge of screaming when a hand stretched out all the way across her room to cover her mouth.

 

Upon realizing who it was, her shoulders dropped and she felt considerably less like she was about to finally be dragged to the underworld by demons she had probably angered by discrediting their existence. Helen pulled her hand away until it hung by her side.

 

“ _Helen_? What are you doing here? How did you— never mind,” she grumbled, raising one fist to wipe at her unadjusted eyes. Of course she had stretched herself up to the top floor of her parent’s mansion to climb into her window. That was going to take some getting used to.

 

Helen was dressed as Elastigirl now, the white bodysuit and crimson boots, gloves and mask appearing dulled in the faint light of the outside. She climbed fully into the room and stood there nervously— as if waiting to be scolded. Her hands were clenched together in front of her torso, stretching her fingers out and allowing them to snap back together in a rare display of anxiety. That was also going to take some getting used to.

 

“Hey, talk to me, what’s wrong?”

 

Helen released a deep breath and finally looked her in the eyes, crossing her large bedroom in many steps to stand at the side of her queen sized bed.

 

“I need to know that you’re not— mad at me,” she said finally, and Evelyn felt her heart clench in her chest.

 

“Why would I ever be mad at you, Hel? Come here,” she said, sitting up straighter and holding her arms out for her girlfriend to be drawn into her side.

 

“Because I was lying to you,” she said sadly, despite kicking off her boots and crawling onto Evelyn’s bed to tuck herself into her arms.

 

Evelyn ran her fingers soothingly through the short tresses of her mohawk, dragging her nails through the short buzz cut of hair on either side of the more grown out part.

 

“You had to protect your identity, I get it. Was there something about how I reacted that made you think I was pissed at you? Because if there was, I’m sorry.”

 

Evelyn tried to stifle a yawn and looked down at Helen’s face, scrunched up behind her mask. She moved her free hand up to her girlfriend’s face, touching the mask gently in a silent request for permission to remove it. Helen reached up and took it off herself, laying it in the sheets between their bodies.

 

“There wasn’t anything _you_ did… I just feel guilty, you know? I was out on patrol tonight like usual and I couldn’t stop thinking about it— so instead of putting myself in danger by not focusing while I was out there… I thought I’d come here and just talk to you instead. Ask you. Instead of jumping to conclusions,” Helen said slowly. Her words here hesitant, as if she had picked each one out carefully and placed it on her tongue before speaking.

 

Evelyn leaned her head down and pressed her lips to Helen’s forehead. Stroking her thumb back and forth across her cheek where her hand still lingered by her face, she wondered why she was able to have such a huge impact on such a driven, focused girl like Helen. Her chest warmed a bit as she considered that maybe, and miraculously, Helen cared about her just as deeply.

 

“Ask away,” she said.

 

“Are you weirded out by me now?” She asked immediately, as if the question had been loaded and ready to fire off since their conversation in her backyard.

 

“Of course not! If anything, I _somehow_ think you’re cooler than I already thought you were. Which is no easy feat, so you should be proud of yourself,” she smiled into the darkness of the room.

 

Helen released a half-hearted laugh against her neck, and wrapped her arm around Evelyn’s waist as she snuggled in closer to her.

 

“Do you still want to be my girlfriend?”

 

This time her voice was tiny, barely audible against the space between Evelyn’s neck and shoulder.

 

Evelyn’s heart gave a sad, slow _thump_ in response to the question, at the thought that Helen could ever doubt for two seconds that Evelyn worshiped the ground that she walked on.

 

“For now,” she said, and Helen drew back immediately to look her in the eyes, “but eventually I’d want to be your wife.”

 

The look on Helen’s face was priceless, switching from bewildered sadness to a slowly expanding grin. She could see the blush on her cheeks even in the faint blue city light filtering in from outside.

 

“Really?” Helen sounded breathless.

 

Evelyn sat up higher, pulling Helen up with her until the hero was sitting beside her with her head tucked beneath Evelyn’s chin. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and pressed her lips against the top of her head.

 

“Helen Truax…” she began, taking a deep breath and digging inside of herself for the most meaningful, poetic thing she could say in order to iterate just how much she cared for her.

 

"You shine so brightly in my eyes, it puts every other woman in the shade."

 

She heard Helen’s breath hitch below her, and tightened her arms around her torso before pressing two more kisses at the top of her head, this time on her forehead and at her temple.

 

“Before I met you I wasn’t in the best of places. You know how my Mother and Father are— how hard they can be on me and Win. I wasn’t— happy,” she got the words out with no small amount of difficulty, never having revealed this to Helen before. She supposed the secrets between them were becoming fewer and farther between.

 

“I didn’t want… to _be here_. And it wasn’t that I would’ve hurt myself ever, I just— wanted to be somewhere else. In another life. On another planet,” Evelyn sighed, “but then I met you.”

 

She felt Helen’s hand rest on her stomach, scratching her nails up and down her skin over her shirt as she listened, and Evelyn continued uninterrupted.

 

“My world seemed diminished without you in it,” she admitted quietly. The still silence of the night suddenly seemed deafening.

 

“And now that you’re here, and we’re together, well… there’s not a chance in hell that I’d let something as stupid as some irrational fear, or whatever, of superpowers get in the way of that,” she said with a strength in her words that she felt throughout her entire body. She was drunk with the truth of them.

 

“I think _every_ part of you is out of this world, Helen. Everything. Including the powers, and including you swinging around Urbem Heights to save the day in your tight ass body suit and sexy ass boots,” she finished with a lighthearted chuckle, and Helen lightly shoved the top of her stomach with a giggle of her own.

 

After a second, Helen sat up, drawing away from her to sit back on her heels and stare Evelyn in the eyes. Her own were shiny in the dim lighting of the room, and Evelyn felt her heart jump to know that she had been crying.

 

In happiness.

 

“I’m in love with you, Ev,” she whispered into the space between them like a prayer. Like a promise.

 

Evelyn’s heart dropped down into the pit of her stomach before fluttering back up and trying to escape out of her chest like in those cheesy cartoons Winston always made her watch when they were younger. She felt her gaze soften as she looked upon Helen’s gentle face, the subdued curve of her cheeks and her impossibly wide eyes.

 

“I’m in love with you more,” she found herself saying, feeling a smile overtake her entire face with the rush of utter joy that overtook her.

 

And that was all that mattered, at the end of the day.

 

That was all that would ever matter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking 'incredigay' from the hevelyn hell discord for this prompt, it was a lovely (and surprisingly quick) one to write. 
> 
> Something cute and fluffy to tide you all over. Much love :)


End file.
